pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
IL046: Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon
is the 46th episode of Pokémon: Indigo League. Synopsis To prove to his rival, Gary, that he can find a fossil, Ash finds Team Rocket attempting to blow a canyon. In the chase to prevent the explosion, Pikachu accidentally blows the explosives, making his trainer and Team Rocket drop in the cave below the canyon. There, they find some fossil Pokémon, from which an Aerodactyl wants them to be its lunch. Attempting to fight it, Ash's Charmeleon evolves into Charizard... Episode Plot The group continue on their way and notice people digging for fossils in Grandpa Canyon. Gary Oak shows up for this too. Ash wants to dig for fossils so that he can find a better fossil than Gary. Gary finds a fossil and an archaeologist examines it. Gary thinks it's the brain of an extinct Pokémon but the professor says it's a Pokémon coprolite fossil (fossilized Pokémon manure). Meanwhile, Team Rocket plants bombs in the canyon so they can find fossils quicker. Ash notices this just as Meowth lights the fuse. Ash and Squirtle chase it trying to put out the fuse. It gets to the end and Pikachu shoots an electric beam at it in panic. The blast goes off and Ash, Team Rocket, and Pikachu find themselves underground. Squirtle is the only one who escapes quickly enough. Misty and Brock hear the explosion and they run over to it and they find Squirtle. Misty, Brock, and Squirtle quickly start digging to find Ash and Team Rocket. Meanwhile, Ash and Team Rocket try to find a way out. They meet some ancient Pokémon who they thought to be extinct. Jessie and James say that the blast must have woken up Pokémon that have been sleeping for 1,000 years. The ancient Pokémon are angry at Ash and Team Rocket for waking them up, so they attack but suddenly run off. They are happy the Pokémon left but then they realize why they left: an Aerodactyl appears as it scratched Charmeleon down and grabs Ash, and swoops up into the air. Meanwhile, Geodude has finally found a hole leading into the cave. A crowd has come to help dig for Ash and Team Rocket. Suddenly, the Aerodactyl flies up out of the hole with Ash in its grasp. Charmeleon wants to battle Aerodactyl, and shows a scratch Aerodactyl made on his forehead, but the Pokémon taunts Charmeleon. Upset for being taunted, Charmeleon angrily stomped its feet and roars to evolve into a Charizard as everyone saw it evolved and a close up of Charizard finally unleashes its Flamethrower. Charizard flies and chases Aerodactyl. Charizard uses Flamethrower on Aerodactyl, but misses. Ash feels that Charizard has feelings for him, and to save him but when its Flamethrower accidentally burnt Ash, he realized that Charmeleon had only evolved to fight Aerodactyl for his own pride. Misty sees Jigglypuff and asks it to sing so Aerodactyl will fall asleep and drop Ash. Jigglypuff happily starts singing. Aerodactyl falls asleep and drops Ash. Ash is caught by Charizard who managed to stay awake before falling into sleep. As everyone is asleep from Jigglypuff's Sing, Jigglypuff was visibly infuriated and drew on everyone's faces with a black marker. Officer Jenny tells everyone that it was just a dream caused by Jigglypuff’s song and sends the people on their way because the canyon becomes a danger zone due to the prehistoric Pokemon living in the underground. Ash gets an egg from the site after he was grab hold of it while under Jigglypuff's Sing, which Brock steals from him to take care of it. Debuts Pokémon *Ash's Charizard *Aerodactyl *Kabuto *Kabutops *Omanyte *Omastar Item *Egg Trivia *Each of Gary's cheerleaders had the letters A-F written on their faces while they were asleep. *Gary found an example of a Pokémon Coprolite fossil. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Kabutops. *This episode shows the first carnivorous Pokémon and the first time a Pokémon has actually tried to eat a human. *When Ash is attempting to put out the fuse lit by Team Rocket, they roll into a boulder, similar to Raiders of the Lost Ark. *Gary is dressed up just like Indiana Jones. *Team Rocket sang "Rock-a-bye, Baby" at the end of the episode. Mistakes *Gary's left eyelid is miscolored when he calls Ash a "loser". *When the camera pans over all of the fossil Pokémon to show their red eyes, one Kabuto is depicted with the colors of its claws and shell swapped. *In two shots where Charizard is blasting fire at Aerodactyl, its wings are cream-yellow instead of blueish green. *When Ash fell down sleeping, the egg that was found was miscolored with red circles, when it should have been with blue circles. Dub differences *The sign at the beginning of the episode states the name of the canyon in the Japanese version. In the dub, the sign is a picture of a pick-axe and shovel instead. *In the Japanese version Gary calls Ash a "tardy Trainer" while in English version he calls him a "loser". *In the Japanese version, after realizing that Charmeleon evolved into Charizard in order to fight Aerodactyl, Ash screams "Help me!", which he doesn't do in the English version. Gallery Gary, the excavator IL046 2.jpg Ash gets riled up IL046 3.jpg Gary made a discovery IL046 4.jpg The excavators dig up the canyon IL046 5.jpg Meowth lights the fuse IL046 6.jpg Team Rocket, Ash and Pikachu fell down Pokemon IL046 Uh Oh.png Scared faces IL046 7.jpg Pikachu's fatal mistake IL046 8.jpg The explosion occurs IL046 9.jpg Ash and Team Rocket fall down IL046 10.jpg Squirtle, Misty and Brock remove the rocks IL046 11.jpg Team Rocket accuse Ash to be the reason they fell down IL046 12.jpg Kabutops attacks IL046 13.jpg Arbok and Weezing are being attacked IL046 14.jpg Aerodactyl flies up IL046 15.jpg Aerodactyl taunts Charmeleon IL046 16.jpg Charmeleon evolved into a Charizard IL046 17.jpg Charizard plugs its ears Togpi egg.png The egg Ash finds IL046 18.jpg The effect of Sing IL046 19.jpg Ash found an egg IL046 20.jpg Team Rocket got trapped in the cave }} Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Jigglypuff Category:Episodes focusing on Togepi Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes animated by Shin'ichirō Kajiura Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a Pokémon Egg